


Time Is All I Have

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Bastard Children, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is gone, the ability to pass between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest is sealed, and The Apprentice is dying but still useful.</p><p>Fusion of Once Upon A Time's s5 (unaired at this time) and Merlin. Based on the idea of Merlin's happenings but written by the OUAT team with some vague Disney references sprinkled on top of the emotional turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast Me Away

"...the way is shut, we can't use the door to Arendelle nor create a door to the Enchanted Forest." Regina expelled, tone awkward and laced with concern, her brows drawn tight together as she brought a hand up to massage the bridge of her nose, Hook making a more evidently distressed sound in the background, the rest of the gathering in her office sitting in stagnant silence looking around at each other.

"What do you mean shut?" Snow finally ventured, expression mixed out of brittle hope and creeping resignation.

"Shut. As in cannot get in. No open." Regina elaborated flatly, earning multiple groans at it's simplicity, her lips thinning momentarily before continuing. "Something is keeping it that way. My guess is Emma."

"And why, exactly, is that?" Hook snapped suddenly, his gaze bright with anger. The sorceress could only roll her eyes.

"If you hadn't noticed with your... "Crocodile"... The power of the Dark One's influence turns even the weakest of men into a great threat. Imagine what it can do with the personality and the power of The Savior?" Regina outlined, waving her hand during her mention of Gold in the approximate direction of this shop. "Forgive me if I don't underestimate the gravity situation in favor of warm feelings."

Practically seething Killian made to rise but his arm was caught by Henry's hand, the black haired man easing back into his seat as the teen began to speak. "But Mom... isn't there anything we can do?"

"I consulted with Maleficent and the fairies on the matter and so far... It's been sealed by something that we just can't break."

Henry seemed to deflate beneath that, Regina cringing internally at the worry her son had to endure. "There has to be something we can do... We can't be locked out indefinitely."

The gathered civilians that had yet to speak directly to her began to speak more obviously amongst themselves, suddenly the door opening with one of the nurses from the hospital standing in the doorway. "Mr. Sid has finally woken up, if you want to speak with him you need to hurry."

***

What The Apprentice had to say was surprisingly straight forward, but one supposed a dying man could do with brevity.

"But Excalibur is in Camelot, Gold told me that years ago. If it's there we can't reach it." Snow pressed out, grimacing as she looked upon the elderly man's ashen features.

"It is in Camelot, but a Camelot without magic. A place out of time, as this one is." He wheezed, making the assembled few cringe at the sound. It was a miracle in itself that he was speaking at all.

"Another curse? From who? How? Why would the sword be there?" David finally asked, the man in the bed wheezing again as the machinery blipped tranquilly in the background. "I learned... Learned of it upon being caught here myself... Could feel it. It's far from this land in one that corresponds... Resonates with the Author who penned it's story."

"Resonates with the Author?" Henry repeated, taking his phone in hand and fiddling with Google as he tried to remember what he knew about the tales of King Arthur. "The story is old... It could be in Britain, or...or maybe France? There was a version written by a guy from there..."

"...this sounds like a wild goose chase." Regina sighed out, peering at the phone as she rubbed her son's back, nose wrinkling up as The Apprentice let out another painful sounding hack.

"Either way we've got to try." The boy replied firmly, seemingly bolstered by whatever was formulating in his mind. "So. Who's up for a vacation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will undoubtedly be rife with errors since I have not rewatched OUAT's seasons in a long time so please be gentle, OUAT's detail rememberers. If there's large discrepancies I'd be grateful if you'd point them out if I get any further with this.
> 
> Based upon an idea I got after I saw Barbitone's artwork: http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/78465595325/another-wip-previous-one-is-here


	2. Pin feathers and golly fluff

"And what might my sorcerer be getting up to today?" Called the blonde in the doorway, the hunched form of Merlin at the table seeming to amuse him, his tone betraying it. "Surely something amusing?"

"Ah yes, ever so amusing. Can you not hear my sides splitting with it?" Merlin quipped in return, turning to look at his friend as he strode into the room. "Surely your ears must ache from my raucous guffawing."

"You look as though you haven't slept for a fortnight." Arthur said as he settled onto the bench beside him. "Is something actually proving a challenge?" With the question he leaned forward, peering around Merlin's shoulder at the text he'd been poring over.

"It's hard to put such an interesting book down. I've not had such excitement in ages." He answered with a wide smile, shutting the book before Arthur could read much more. "I'll tell you all about it when I'm through perfecting it. I'll certainly have a tale to tell."

Arthur only snorted. "Oh, the tales you tell? Like the one about slaying the Questing Beast singlehandedly?"

"Well...perhaps not with a single hand. More like two." Merlin admitted, sliding from the bench with the book, letting it be carried away by some unseen forces as he pottered about making tea.

"A cup for you, sire?"

"No thank you, I've not got long. Darling Guinevere and I are having a late lunch together, I only just stopped by to see that you'd not gone and starved to death in this obnoxious tower of your's." Merlin only hummed at the response, shooting the King a skeptical look. Arthur was too curious for his own good.

Sliding from the bench after a pause he shot Merlin a dry look, heading for the door. "See to it you feed yourself like a proper human being. I rather like having Emrys beneath my thumb."

As the King left he was trailed by the warlock's laughter, the door closing behind him with a clang, shut by unseen hands.

"You really ought to be more present at Court. It's unseemly how little you show your face for as close to the King as you are." Came creaky commentary from the window, Merlin turning to find a familiar pile of gray feathers settled on the sill.

"What would a Country Boy know of Courtly things?" He replied, pouring out another cup of tea as rather raucous shuffling happened behind him, the tall, gangly man turning back in time to see the elderly warlock stretch with a grimace after his transformation.

"Sugar, Gaius?"

"Please." He confirmed, moving to sit where Arthur had been moments before. "I think you might add some leaves of mint as well if it's not too much trouble." Merlin only nodded, doctoring their cups before levitating them over to the tabletop.

"When have you last seen your bed?" Gaius finally asked, voice low and gentle as he thumbed the side of his cup, the younger warlock resting heavily against the table's edge as he sipped his tea.

He didn't receive much in way of an answer, Merlin only grinning over the rim of his drink. "I've been working with that book."

Gaius' grip loosened on his cup momentarily, his tea nearly sloshing out. "I told you to surrender that to Geoffrey, Merlin, that book will do no one good."

"But Gaius I've already shown an affinity for time! It's how I was saddled with Arthur in the first place... I can't just ignore this! It's like..." He paused, chewing his bottom lip as the older man's eyebrow raised, his expression stony and displeased. Merlin felt seventeen again. "It's like it was meant for me."

"Whether that is true or not, Merlin, does not make it any less dangerous." Gaius studied the contents of his cup. "Or disastrous."

"You're just worrying too much."

"No man was meant to know the end of his story." The elderly sorcerer ground out, the younger flinching and frowning deeply at his tone. It had been ages since Gaius had dared to speak to him this way. "You're risking too much."

The silence was deafening after that, the two finishing their tea and barely looking at each other.

Thanking him for the tea quietly Gaius patted his hand before standing and heading for the window, turning himself into an owl before Merlin's eyes and flying right out again.

Getting up so quickly that he knocked the bench backward he crossed the room and shut the window, frown deep and eyes dark.

"No reward ever came without risk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The darker parts of Merlin always seem to be the least written about, I hope I can do his moral grayness justice. He seemed to be a very means-to-an-end by s5.


	3. Jet lagged

"That was quite possibly the worst experience of my life."

"Being stuck with Peter Pan doesn't eclipse it?" Regina spat, rubbing her temples as the group of them milled about like zombies at the baggage claim, Henry watching the belt for their baggage while David and Mary Margaret tended to their son a ways away in a more private corner of the airport.

Hook wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes at the former mayor, rubbing at his mouth as he fought with some form of vertigo. "Being stuck inside a great, _metal_ bird for hours on end that was packed to the gills with roughly a hundred people with an inconsolable infant is giving it a run for it's money. At least when I flew my ship I had some semblance of control."

Regina could only roll her eyes. "This was the quickest way without error. We don't have time for you to wrestle with charts when Henry got us safe passage here with a few clicks online."

"Online." Killian repeated, the man rolling his eyes as it came off his tongue, the expression he held afterward looking rather like he'd sucked a lemon. For the sixth time that day Regina regretted not asking Robin to come with. It would've saved her from having to speak with this fool at the least.

Hurrying up to them with two bags in tow Henry was grinning widely, apparently pleased with his achievement. "Only one left, then we can get on the bus to Brecon."

Regina cringed internally, remembering the loose itinerary Henry had given her. It would be long before any of them would rest properly. "We should get something to eat before departing, don't want you to run on empty... I'm surprised you're not tired after that ride." Reaching out she ruffled her son's hair, briefly marveling at how he'd gotten so tall so quickly.

"I'm excited, I never thought we'd go this far from home." The boy was grinning from ear to ear, fingers absently fidgeting with the id tag attached to his mother's luggage. "And with all I read about the King Arthur stuff I'm almost sure I've figured out which author is the real one. There's even a lake near there like in the story... It's just got to be in Powys."

"Well with you and that little charm, lad, I doubt we'll find ourselves lost for long." Hook murmured, smiling tiredly and gesturing at the cord around the boy's neck, Henry pulling it out of his shirt to examine what hung off it for the umpteenth time since they'd left.

"The Sisters said to use it like a dowsing pendulum... That's the thing that finds water, right?"

"Aye." The dark haired man held out his hand, gesturing for Henry to give it over for a moment. Once the boy complied he held it up by it's cord, the pointed pendant swinging back and forth like one might expect it to. "When there's water around it's meant to point to it... But seeing as we're far from what it's meant to seek it's likely just going to swing."

He wasn't wrong, the pendant eventually slowing to a stop, Henry grabbing it by that point and pulling the cord from Hook's hand, sliding it over his head as both his mother and the captain exchanged an odd look. "Henry?"

Before the boy could respond David hurried up with the last bag, Snow following behind with the stroller. "So you said there was a bus to catch?"

Smile flaring to full wattage again their grandson nodded, pointing off down the way. "The buses are down that way, they load every fifteen minutes."

Hook and Regina both grimaced, neither looking at the other as the other four headed off, bags in tow.

"What an eager band of tourists we make." Quipped a smooth voice from the side, Regina biting her lip and wishing again that Robin had accompanied her. Maleficent was smiling as she stepped up beside her, Hook slipping by the pair before he could get embroiled in some kind of discussion, Lily skirting from the other side though lingering long enough to give her mother a meaningful look before hurrying ahead. "You realize we're practically waltzing off to enemy territory."

"...it's a long shot, but it's the only one we've got." The shorter sorceress replied, pointedly looking down and taking the handle on her luggage. "The last thing we need is to leave Emma to become an adversary."

Maleficent hummed thoughtfully in response, her smile seeming just a touch sharper when Regina chanced a glance.

"I agree... But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy their distress." Regina finally started to walk, then, ignoring the shiver that came in reaction to the woman's purring tone.

"Enough, we're going to be left behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost completely forgot that Maleficent and Lily are meant to be part of the hunting party, which is ridiculous because I went and included past Mal/Regina in the tags.


	4. Seer's Obsession

"Now shall I venture a guess where you've been or will I only be making a fool of myself?" Arthur called from the doorway as Merlin unpacked his things, the dark haired man quickly wiping his eyes as he worked up something halfway decent to say.

"You're always making a fool out of yourself, you guessing my previous whereabouts won't change that."

"Ah, so there's still some energy left in you yet." The King chuckled, strolling into the tower finally, pushing the door shut behind him as his sorcerer turned around.

Brow furrowing at the state of Merlin's eyes and the blotchiness of his face Arthur drew closer than propriety dictated, reaching out and clasping a hand over the other man's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The King seemed startled when the Court Sorcerer laughed, the younger man bringing his arm up and vigorously rubbing his sleeve covered wrist over one eye. "I'm just tired, sire. Traveling to other lands is... taxing. Adjusting to the customs... Missing home..." He avoided looking Arthur in the eye, knowing he'd be done for under his scrutiny.

Suddenly breaking their physical connection Merlin leaned away, pawing through his things. "I brought you something. I know how you appreciate the insight..."

When he turned back he found Arthur to be still looking at him searchingly, the sorcerer thrusting the gift into his hands to break his concentration proper. "Stop it, you make me feel as though my mother is in for a visit rather than my friend." Arthur only snorted in response, looking down at the box with a small frown.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you smitten with how you spoil me, you great girl." The blonde muttered, giving him an appraising look before popping the lid open and peering inside. "What...is this?"

"...it's called a snow globe. It's from a land called London..." Merlin supplied, leaning over and scooping it out with a faint smile, shaking it and showing the results to the King, the false snow falling over what appeared to be a miniature kingdom.

Arthur slowly set the box aside, taking it out of Merlin's hands before examining it closely, rubbing his thumbs over it's wooden base. "Usually you bring books." Looking over at his sorcerer curiously it was a wonder Merlin managed a straight face. "Were there none?"

"Ah... yes, there were books... But they were all dry... Rubbish, really. Nothing that'd be of interest or benefit to us." Looking away he finally stepped back to his bag, closing it up and sending it away with a flick of his hand, ignoring the sensation that told him Arthur was still looking at him.

"...if you'd allow it, sire, I'd like to rest. It's been a long journey home and I'd prefer to be rested in order to be present for the evening meal." To his great relief Arthur cleared his throat, and by the sounds of it he took a step back.

"Of course, Merlin... We'll speak later. I'm sure Guinevere will be eager to see you again."

"...and I her. I've missed home." He murmured, listening to Arthur's swift retreat with eyes closed, resisting the desperate desire to turn and confirm that the other man was not an apparition.

"It's good to have you back."

With that the King shut the door, leaving Merlin to crawl onto his bed, reaching over the other side to fish out the tome he'd secreted away. Taking a deep, fortifying breath in he traced the letters on it's cover, the paperback quivering as his hands shook.

Tales of King Arthur's Court.

Merlin aggressively wiped at his eyes again, flipping through the soft pages. Where to start? Where could he possibly start?

Where did he need to start to save Arthur?


	5. Brecon Bonding

Regina sorely wished she'd brought better boots for tromping around in the wet, Welsh countryside after her son, her heels sticking in the soft earth alarmingly often as she followed him around. "Henry I think we should break for lunch."

"But I felt a tug! That means we've got to be close, right?"

"One tug could mean close or very far away, Henry... and generally with magical items the more responsive the better the result." She sighed, grabbing him gently by the arm and starting to direct him back to where David was with the car.

Thankfully Maleficent and her daughter had stayed in Brecon that afternoon, taking this vacation more in stride than any of them aside from Snow and the baby, who were happily shopping somewhere with Hook in tow. Regina thanked her lucky stars that the other woman had managed to drag him along with her, she wouldn't have been able to handle his foul mood after the restless night she'd suffered through.

"It just would make sense if it was here... The Apprentice said-"

"The Apprentice said as much as a dying man _could_ say, Henry. He was fading fast after all that happened." Frowning deeply at the look that grew on her son's face she stopped them for the moment, cupping his cheek and urging him to look at her. "I know it's hard... But quests are never easy. You can always let David and I handle the legwork... I think it'd be good for you to take in the sights like Mary Margaret and the others are."

The stubborn streak that ran deep and long in him showed immediately, the sorceress shaking her head. "Just so long as you know there's the option, Henry. I'm not going to make you."

The tension in Henry immediately melted, a tired smile emerging slowly. "...maybe tonight. We can look together?" He paused, noticing how raised an eyebrow his way. "In Brecon, I mean. Vacation stuff."

Regina couldn't resist smiling broadly at that, ruffling his hair as she turned to look back toward where David was parked. "I'd _love_ that."

***

Hook wasn't terribly certain how things had shaped up this way but somehow he was eating lunch with a dragon, her hatchling, a princess, and a baby. All of which, it seemed (aside from the baby) had decided to do nothing but talk in a strangely serene manner _about_ babies. Considering the shape of affairs Hook wasn't sure whether this was an entirely safe conversation to be having.

He wished he hadn't agreed to humor David this way. Emma's mother was nice and all but he would've much rather have tagged along with them than to have stayed behind in town.

"Speaking of tired... I think I could use a nap. Still not adjusted to the time shift." Lily commented, placing her napkin on the tabletop and sliding from her chair. "I'm going back to the room, I'll see you all later." She rounded out awkwardly, heading out after her mother served her a small wave and Snow made some parting comment over the rising fussing of her child.

"Looks like we need to go up too, you guys enjoy the rest of your lunch, okay?"

Hook felt a bit like screaming. Spending the remainder of his meal with Maleficent alone was not remotely on his list of things he wanted to do. The increasing cries of the baby served to only make Mary Margaret flee faster, leaving the blonde woman and he woefully alone.

"Your expression makes me feel like I'm still wearing my wraith face." She commented with a hint of amusement, her expression belying the enjoyment she got from making him uncomfortable. "It's not as though you've anything to fear from me."

"Aye... That doesn't make this any less... odd. Sharing a meal with you alone." His expressed discomfort seemed to make Maleficent amused.

"Come, Killian. It's not that bad. Just because we have some minor history doesn't mean we can't be friendly." Settling her cutlery down for the moment the woman eyed him, folding her hands in her lap. "Is it easy to adjust? Living in this land, I mean."

Having expected barbs the dark haired man frowned slightly at the reasonable question. "...it's..." Looking out the nearby window he followed the few cars that flew by with his gaze, wondering at what the response could be. "It is and it isn't? It's not like... There. Or going to another land..." He made a vague gesture before finally pulling out the phone he'd been given.

Holding it up Maleficent seemed genuinely interested by it's appearance. "This is a thing that can talk to people, and send messages by pressing invisible buttons on this." He tapped the screen. "But no one has had the time to tell me why or why it shares a name with this odd box and handle thing at Granny's."

"This world doesn't work like ours... and it's not just because it lacks magic. It's like they made their own magic but less straight forward. There's no way to adapt on your own."

Maleficent actually giggled at him, the captain sliding the phone back in his pocket as he leaned in closer, trying not to snap. "What?"

"I had thought it was just me." She admitted, smiling at him in a terrifyingly genuine manner. "Lily had been trying to teach me some things, but I only understood about half of what she was saying to me. I was worried that there was something _wrong_ with me." Maleficent paused, her expression becoming just a touch more guarded as she picked up her cutlery again. "Like I'd come back wrong."

Killian felt gobsmacked after that admission, scratching behind one ear with his good hand as he let out a small, awkward chuckle. "No... No it's all very confusing. Still don't know what a Netflix is..."

Some part of him was glad Maleficent was in the dark as he... He wanted to find out whatever that thing was from Emma herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the second scene came from. It was kind of out of left field.
> 
> Can you tell that I'm in denial about what Snow & Charming named the baby? Somehow having that as the kid's first name seemed wildly inappropriate.


	6. Fealty and Love

"Magic always comes with a price."

The horrid words were still curling in his ear when he woke, Merlin jerking from sleep as though he'd been shook. Her voice felt as real as though she'd been in bed with him, whispered like a secret shared between lovers. The sensation that accompanied the thought made his stomach turn. For once he allowed the nostalgia to linger.

There was much to do, two things struck from the invisible list, and several yet to handle. Time was of the essence and he had to do it right the first time through.

For what the book lacked in accuracy it made up for in bridgeable events, Merlin able to guess at what would have to come to pass and what could be thwarted before things took the road he wanted to avoid.

Sliding out of bed he magicked away his sleep clothes and summoned a bath, quickly getting ready for the day before donning his courtly best, a clinging dark feathered affair that he'd fashioned to spite the snide lords and ladies. It was paired with a cloak of a similar make, though the feathers were broad and had a silver sheen.

Pulling the hood up he sprinted for the window, jumping out and soaring downward in the form of a hawk to the open window of the throne room, leaving himself perched on the sill a moment to observe the goings on.

Within Merlin was surprised to find the King not preoccupied with the day's audiences, instead standing alone before the steps to his throne, brow furrowed as he read over whatever message he'd received.

Quietly turning back into a man the warlock leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Something wrong?"

Arthur didn't even flinch much to Merlin's chagrin. "Indeed. I've just received a missive from Morgana."

"A missive?" He echoed, sliding from the sill and floating to the ground, alighting beside the King to peer suspiciously over his shoulder at the parchment. "What could she have to say to you that's much more than 'I want you dead'?"

"Apparently she wants safe hosting of herself in Camelot with the purpose to treat with me." Arthur murmured, Merlin snorting in disbelief at the thought.

"More like free passage for an attempt on your life." The warlock grunted, plucking the parchment from the King's hands and earning a long suffering look for his trouble, the blonde man just folding his arms and rolling his eyes skyward as he was ignored.

"As if the thought had not yet occurred to me."

"But your heart is not made of steel." Merlin suddenly spat out, the paper crumpled in one hand as he clutched at it and turned, waving it at the other man as panic rose swiftly to the fore. "I know you, Arthur. You would treat with her because of this... this..."

"My nephew." Merlin flinched as though he'd been hit, the flat tone in Arthur's voice making his panic worse.

"Arthur _no_ -"

"MERLIN!" The King snarled, grabbing the warlock bodily and shaking him as though he was meant to wake again. "I know! I _know_." His grip tensed momentarily before he let the black haired man go.

"But she is my blood... My _only_ family. And if she is begging forgiveness so her child will see a safe and happy life I will see for myself if there is sincerity or not." The stare Arthur had fixed him with was icy, but beyond it he could see the King for what he was, and what he really wanted. "I will _not_ give her the chance to hurt us again."

Us.

The panic wasn't dying off but something was washing up over it, a desperation so profound mixed with the love he didn't dare name creating a storm inside Camelot's Court Sorcerer.

This stupid, foolish, wounded man that he loved too deep and fought too hard for was going to die from his own forgiveness.

But _he_ would save him, even from himself.

"...okay." He whispered, dropping the parchment to the floor. "For you, anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference what Merlin's outfit looks like: http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/78465595325/another-wip-previous-one-is-here  
> Barbitone's pic is technically what inspired all this since Merlin's outfit seemed very OUAT-like to me.


	7. A Sword by Any Other Name

The slump to her son's shoulders hurt Regina to look at, the pair of them trudging yet again over mucky terrain on the side of what looked to be a rough beaten path, the rain from the day prior having turned it to a muddy mess to be avoided rather than used. "Anything yet?"

"...no. Not even a wiggle." He sighed, shoulders curving further. Frowning at that the sorceress sped her pace up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and falling into step with him. "Let me see."

Henry just proffered his palm at her, the pendant remaining still aside from the light jiggling their walking caused. "Hm..."

"This is my fault." The boy muttered, scrubbing his free hand over his chin briefly as he looked around at the empty expanse. "If I hadn't snapped the pen we could've at least gone to the Enchanted Forest instead of having to do all this."

"Don't be absurd. The pen might be mightier than the sword... But at least the sword we're after doesn't have the chance to alter existence in the wrong hands." Petting the back of his head gently she gave him a smile. "You were right to do what you did and I'm proud of you."

The response seemed to cheer him if only slightly, Henry smiling back after a quiet "thanks."

The second that the word was out of his mouth, however, the pendant jerked and jumped in his palm, the pair looking down at it as it waggled wildly before finally lifting from Henry's hand entirely and pointing ahead toward where the muddy path appeared to fork.

Looking at each other and then the pendant the two took off in the direction it seemingly strained toward, the boy having only finding the blasted place on his mind while Regina fretted over what would come after if they did. It hadn't exactly been discussed at length.

And then a sign appeared.

_**Welcome to Caledfwlch.** _

"Kaled-fulch?" Regina tried to sound out, grimacing at the Welsh name. When she was met with silence she looked over at her son, finding Henry sporting a weirdly pleased look. "What?"

"You know how Storybrooke at this point seems really, really obvious?" Henry's weird little grin just grew, pointing to the sign after a moment. "That's Excalibur's Welsh name."

In the grand scheme of things this almost felt like a joke. "You're kidding."

Now practically beaming Henry just grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. "C'mon, town's got to be just up the road."

***

The tension broke when they began to see buildings nestled away between the trees, the sorceress slowing their pace as she scanned the area, a new concern growing with each step. "...Henry wait."

"What?" He asked as she made them stop, his brow furrowing as he looked over at her. "We're almost there."

"That's the problem." Regina started, looking from where they came to the way into town. "I think it would be safer if I go into town first. Scope things out and make sure we're not expected."

She halted his objection with a hand. "Think about it like you're being my back up. If something happens and I don't come back you can get back to David and get the others."

It was almost shocking when he nodded his assent, his hand clasped tightly around he pendant. "Okay. I'll do it... After all, without this they wouldn't be able to get here."

Regina nodded, petting the side of her son's head briefly before patting him on the shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile. "If I'm not back in a hour you go." Thankfully he nodded again.

The rest of the trek had the sorceress on pins and needles, being magicless and in unknown territory did not make her feel her most optimistic.

Caledfwlch wasn't by any means as large as Brecon but it wasn't as small as what passed for towns in the countryside either, the area for what Regina could guess being roughly the size of Storybrooke, if not slightly larger. Looking around at the foreign architecture and the quiet streets she frowned, pushing her hands deep into her pockets. She had the beginnings of a plan in her mind but there seemed to be little reason to the town's layout, it suffering from the poor city planning that went with long standing settlements.

"Now you look a bit lost." Commented a man passing by, Regina broken from her observation by a tenor that reminded her vaguely of Robin. The man who had stopped to speak to her smiled in a friendly manner, bright yet not too forward, his brown eyes warm. "Need directions?"

"...you could say that." Regina replied, the man's eyebrows raising as he registered the breadth of her foreignness. "I'm looking for the hotel here?"

His eyebrows raised further, his open friendliness shifting to some slight amusement. "You mean the bitty rooms above the pub?" When he noticed her bemused expression he seemed to backpedal. "Not that they're not perfectly nice or anything. Just it's a rare thing, tourists here."

"It _is_ a bit off the beaten path." Regina replied easily, thanking her lucky stars that there was a place that could hold guests in this construct. "But my customers like to see the more hidden nooks." Where'd that come from?

"Ah, so you _run_ a tour. Must be exciting." Pausing he finally pulled a hand from his pocket, offering it to her. "I'm Gerard."

Taking it on reflex she offered her name in return, her eyes finally truly taking him in aside from his dark hair and olive complexion. Gerard was much taller than she'd initially noticed, the man seeming to be peering down at her as she finally gave his hand a shake. "Regina. Do you happen to know the way? Or where I could get a map?"

"Well I can walk you there, actually, it's pretty much on my way and will be quicker than me scribbling out a map." He chuckled at that, pushing his hands back into his pockets. "C'mon, follow me."

Trying to offer some semblance of a grateful expression while her insides were still prickling with unease she fell into step with him, the man offering some idle conversation as they wound their way through the labyrinth-like streets. After five minutes of winding the black haired man came to a halt, absently scrubbing a hand over his stubble. "Ah, here we are, m'lady: The Cracked Crown."

The sign that swung above displayed as much, Regina raising an eyebrow at the depiction before turning her gaze on Gerard and giving him a polite smile. "Thank you very much for your help, I don't know what I would've done."

"No thanks needed. Enjoy your stay in Caledfwlch, Regina. Hope your tourists like it too." Turning away he headed on down the street, the accent still making her long for Robin. She'd have to call him as soon as possible.

Pushing the pub open she was struck by the quiet within, evidently the Cracked Crown's clientele having yet to blow in unlike how the pubs in Brecon seemed to be occupied round the clock.

"Can I help you?" A woman called as soon as she closed the door.

With a smile and a false air of confidence she stepped forward. "Yes, I'd like to inquire about some reservations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh is very interesting sounding, check out how Caledfwlch sounds: http://forvo.com/word/caledfwlch/


	8. Above and Beyond

Merlin's nerves were utterly shot, the stress of Morgana's upcoming visit utterly destroying them as he scrambled to find some way, ANY way to circumvent what was coming.

He couldn't rightly remember the last time he'd slept more than an hour or two, his head light as he leaned heavily against the wall just beside one of the larger windows in the castle, the sorcerer stumbling forward and sinking down onto it's sill, pressing his temple against the cool stone framing it. His whole head felt like it was throbbing.

"...Merlin?" Came a sweet, small voice from the side, the man in question blinking his eyes open again to look for the source.

"...your highness... How is the day treating you?" The dark skinned queen stood close but in the middle of the hall, her hands pressed over one another over her stomach as though she wanted nothing better than to fidget.

"Perhaps as poorly as it seems to be treating you." Guinevere replied, giving him a tight smile that didn't match her eyes. "Might I speak to you in private?"

Brows furrowing Merlin heaved himself forward and to his feet, nodding as he crossed the floor and offered his arm to his friend. "By all means, Guinevere."

A more genuine sort of smile played at her lips from that response, the woman taking his arm and guiding him down the hall to her rooms, Guinevere curiously dismissing her hand maidens before bolting the door behind them.

"With you having me in like this, one might wonder if you were out to seduce me." He teased lightly, leaning tiredly against the edge of the table as he spoke. What he didn't expect was the flinch the commentary garnered. "Gwen?"

She held up her hand, shaking her head as she moved from the door to settle into a chair, urging him to take the one nearby. "Sit."

Obeying the order the briefly forgotten worry that plagued him started to churn. Could this be about Lancelot?

"...I'm with child."

Suddenly he felt like his gut had been punched, his breathing botched and causing him to gasp like a simpleton. The flinch that came from his reaction was not offering him any hope that this could possibly be the little referenced child between his King and Queen that the infernal book had mentioned.

"That's... That's wonderful..." Merlin's bad feeling really wasn't getting any better with Gwen looking away like that.

"It's not what you think." She murmured, guilt lacing through the statement, the woman shrinking in on herself somewhat against an expected chastisement that wouldn't come.

"It's Lancelot's?"

She looked to him with wide eyes. "You know?"

"I guessed." He lied, grimacing a bit. "Who else but him if not Arthur?"

Gwen bit her lip, looking down at where her hands clutched at her skirts. "I need your help."

"What? You want to...?" Merlin stomach turned at the thought of attempting to clear her of her current condition, the means by which he couldn't rightly imagine, physical or magical.

"No! No. No, never... I... I want it. But it's not right to keep it. Not here." She pressed her hands against her face. "I can't ask Arthur to raise a child that's not his... And I can't tell Lancelot. He'd... He'd go and do something daft, like challenge Arthur... Or leave."

Breathing deeply Merlin slouched back in his chair, his hand pressing over his eyes. Dear _gods_ why did this of all things have to happen as well?

"I know concealments... Ways to fool the mind for what it sees and feels. But are you sure?" This was so beyond his imagining. Giving up a wanted child seemed excruciating, especially with knowledge that would be bore alone.

"I'm... I'm sure. I know you'd find somewhere safe for it..." The queen wiped her eyes, sniffling as she pushed herself to speak the last of it. "Afterward... I want you to make me forget. Please, Merlin. It'll be better this way."

Cringing internally at her plea Merlin could only nod, grimacing as he rubbed at his temple. "Of course, your highness... What's a baby between friends?"

Guinevere's lip wobbled and he instantly regretted his decision to voice that particular quip a loud. "You know I'd do anything for you, Gwen... I promise you, I'll take care of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess who the baby is.


	9. The Cracked Crown

The drive into Caledfwlch the following morning was a tedious one, the hypothetical questions that kept being exchanged whilst they were all crammed into their rented van making Regina's temples throb, her knuckles white as they passed through the barrier.

It had been decided that Henry would pose as Snow and David's eldest child instead of being exposed as her own, the concensus between the three of them being that should she be caught in looking for Excalibur that he wouldn't be dragged into things by association. Aside from that everyone was to pretend they were part of Regina's modest tour group. To her chagrin Maleficent seemed doubly pleased by the concept for whatever reason. It seemed like she still enjoyed seeing her squirm.

The crop of thoughts that followed that almost made Regina miss the turn, Hook giving her an alarmed look from the passenger seat, his hand tightening on the seat-belt.

Driving on the other side of the road was aggravating but thankfully there was no traffic to deal with as they pulled up in front of The Cracked Crown, David eagerly opening the door in the back so he could start unloading their things onto the sidewalk, Snow stepping out after him and scooping their son out of his car seat.

"Give your father a hand with the bags, Henry." She chirped, smiling at her grandson as she stepped back and headed toward the entrance just as Regina stepped onto the curb. The brunette obeyed, hurrying around to his grandfather as Lily and Maleficent finally slid from the car. The two looked over the area silently, Lily giving her mother a tight smile before following Regina inside.

"Ah, there you are. Been expecting you." The girl behind the desk called out, smiling some as she fidgeted with her reservation log, surprisingly slow at it despite having spoken with Regina the previous day. "...you're Regina, from Storybook Tours correct?"

"Yes." She replied easily as leaned on the edge of the desk, looking over the young woman who nervously rechecked their roster. They'd only spoken the day before and yet she acted as though she'd entirely forgotten both the details and Regina herself. "I trust the rooms are ready?"

"Oh yes, yes. Not many around to take them at this time of year... Not that we have a lot in any case. Brecon's more popular." She chirped, pulling keys down from the wall behind her and settling them on the surface between them. "There... You can distribute them as you like... Though..." The dark skinned woman paused, looking to Snow momentarily before pulling one of the keys from the line up. "This one will be best for the ones with the baby, more room to move around."

She offered the key to Regina with an awkward smile, seeming to remember something as she took it. "Oh! Oh no, I've got to get that cradle out. Please let them know it'll be along soon and that I'm so sorry that I hadn't gotten it out in advance."

Regina for the moment was utterly off kilter by the flaky behavior. Never in her life had she been met with such a holey memory. Drawing her hand back she put on a polite smile. "Certainly... It'll be no trouble. I'm certain they've plans to explore some before settling in, anyway. Our car trip wasn't terribly long."

"Oh... Of course." The clerk replied, scratching her temple briefly before motioning to the keys. "That's the rest of them, feel free to call down here if anyone needs anything. Just ask for Genevieve."

"Right. Thank you." The sorceress murmured, Maleficent stepping up beside her just as Genevieve fled.

"Pretty girl, shame she's got feathers for brains." The blonde woman commented quietly, selecting a key for herself. "The curls on her were particularly cute, don't you think?"

"Stop it." Regina sighed, shaking her head before turning to take the key to where Snow sat, handing it off to her without a word before urging the others present to grab their own keys and get a move on.

There was much to do and so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small edit to chapter 7 per the suggestion of my wife. Gerard's got more of a physical description now, though really not by much.


	10. My Spiteful Love

"What sort of farce is this, Emrys?" She hissed, glaring at him from the rock she had been sunbathing on.

"It's a gift, don't you want it?" Merlin replied dryly, proffering the wriggling bundle toward her again. "I should think you lonely. Don't you want some company?"

"I want nothing from you." Nimueh spat, tail slapping the boulder hard, her glare so hot he swore he could feel it burning into him.

"My, what changed your tune? I thought you wanted all I could give?" He returned, tone caustic as the swaddled babe let out a small cry, the sorcerer pulling it back to be cuddled properly against his chest. "Everything and _anything_ , Nimueh?"

"Answer your own questions, Time Bender." The sorceress growled. "I have nothing to say to a man who punishes deeds before they are done."

"You lead me on. You wanted my _magic_ and ONLY my magic." He replied, tone icy. "You got what you deserve." Gesturing around he let the vindictive smirk spread across his mouth. "A home..." Turning the baby toward her he made a point of exposing the child's chubby, adorable face. "And now someone to love you."

The vulnerability that flickered in her eyes as rage consumed her features was exactly what he'd been hoping to see. "As I said: it's a gift."

Sliding down from her rock she swam as close as she could come to the shallows, holding her arms out for the baby as Merlin's smirk was tainted with actual care. To the misfortune of all he still remained fond despite finding out from the book that she would imminently betray and imprison him if left free.

"...where did he come from?" Nimueh asked, tone hesitant as she unwrapped the rest of the swaddling cloth, taking a good look at the babe as she held him safe against her chest.

"...a dream." Merlin replied softly, looking over Lance and Gwen's boy as something like regret seeped into his bones. "A beautiful one."

"Does he come with a name?" The boy opened his eyes as she asked, Nimueh's face finally giving way to a smile for the first time since his betrayal. The question made some of the stranger details about her come to mind that had been in that book's text, the sorcerer almost wanting to laugh at how stupid he felt in saying it.

"Lancelot, after my King's most loyal knight."

"...Lancelot." She murmured, petting the fuzz that passed for hair on his head gently. "I suppose it'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lancelot#Birth_and_childhood  
> ^Context


	11. The Owl's Mouth

After spending the latter half of the day doing a walk about of Caledfwlch to get their bearings under the guise of the more resilient of the tour group Regina had had enough, having Hook, Maleficent, and her daughter trotting around with her through the odd town and generally needling her nerves.

What she could use the most was a drink before dealing with dinner with her "tour group".

Once they'd meandered back up to the hotel Regina made her excuses as quick as possible, sliding back to the front desk to ask after the nearest bar. Genevieve directed her to one just two streets over, a similarly oddly named hole in the wall called The Owl's Mouth. As she slipped through the door she was startled by the revelation of just how it's interior reminded her of the taverns back in The Enchanted Forest, the intimate and dimly lit place strangely homey despite it being utterly foreign.

Despite it being a prime time for such a place she noticed that there were only a few patrons present, a group of four men at the back playing billiards and three others bellied up to the bar, one hunched over and seemingly covering his head with one arm. Sliding up onto the stool two spaces away she suspected the dark haired man was on the verge of passing out.

"What'll it be?" The man behind the counter asked, leaning against the back counter as he wiped down the rim of a tall glass. "Martini, maybe? Or something fruity?"

Regina eyed him a moment before casting a look toward the bottles on the wall, frowning some as she read the labels. She really didn't want to load up on anything before facing the wonder team and Henry again. "...Bishop's Finger, please." The man raised a brow but said nothing as she fished out some money, putting it down on the counter as she cast a glance toward the slumped man.

Clearly she'd lingered too long looking as suddenly he opened one eye, the man raising his head slightly and sliding the arm from the top of his head to rest under his chin instead. "Something on my face?"

Regina pursed her lips and shook her head, turning away and thanking the barman as they made the exchange, the sorceress sliding her glass closer before picking it up and taking a sip.

"You're a tourist, yeah?" The man asked, his voice cracking just slightly toward the end of his sentence, it making him reach for the half finished lager he'd been neglecting, Regina narrowly avoiding wrinkling her nose as he downed the rest of the undoubtedly flat beer in one go. "Have you been to the museum?"

For some reason when she gave him a baffled look he laughed, his eyes weirdly wet as he continued. "No, course not. Me being here." He slid his glass aside, tapping his fingers on the old oak as he continued to chuckle. "What about ol' Merlin's tree, then?"

"Merlin's tree?" She echoed, raising a brow at him as she ignored the way her stomach twisted.

"You can't've missed it. S'in the town center. Old town center, I mean... S'not called Merlin's tree exact. Just called Myrddin, since he's supposed to _be_ tha' tree."

"...sorry, haven't been to see it. I'm sure my tour group will eat it up." Regina replied, taking a long sip from her glass before setting it aside, offering her hand to the man to shake. "Regina Mills, Storybook Tours."

"Humphrey Layton, Sole Museum Curator for the Caledfwlch Historical Society..." He lilted, grinning broadly as he took her hand and shook it, his other hand fishing something from his pocket. "Here, my card. S'got the address if you feel like pokin' around ta' look at rusted odds and ends. I'm sure one of your customers would be interested in the antiquities."

Taking the card she glanced over the information, nodding vaguely at the assumption. "Do you have any medieval weaponry? I've got a teenage boy to cater to amongst the clientele and I wouldn't want to bore him to tears."

"Oh absolutely. You can't live around these parts without having tripped over an old rusted sword or two." Humphrey hummed, his speech bettering just a bit from the slurring he'd been doing before. "Just give me a call, I could arrange for a private tour for your lot... Where're you staying?"

"The Cracked Crown." The sorceress replied, brow raising when the man's colored seemed to drain and his mood diminished. "You know it?"

"Course... Not hard to know every nook 'n cranny in a tiny town like this." He grimaced a little, grabbing onto the pint that finally was delivered immediately and downing half of it. "My soon to be ex-wife owns the place."

Ah, so that explained the pallor. "I hope that won't effect anything?" She asked, tone careful as she looked the man over again. He flashed her an earnest smile before looking down at his drink. "No, no, I'd love ta' have the opportunity to take you lot around. Not often we get tourists."

"That's what I've been hearing." Regina replied, wondering idly if the sandy haired man would be the key to finding the sword at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I'm not using anything that's gone on in OUAT for s5 as fodder for the story. Just keep that in mind.


	12. Spider and Raven

It's something that couldn't be helped, really. The notion of Morgana in the castle has him out of control and as such his magic has made a nuisance of itself, turning his usually brilliant cloak to black, making him every bit the raven Lancelot had nicknamed him once upon a time. He stood just behind Arthur's throne, Guinevere flanked by Leon in a similar manner as they waited for the receiving party to bring in their "most honored" guest.

When the doors opened Merlin nearly bit through his tongue in order to keep from flying forward, the elegant girl of his memory replaced by the wild woman that glided across the stones between them. She seemed to be dressed by the fae themselves, her dress flowing like gossamer stained green by grass, her cloak itself looking like it was comprised of spider's silk turned black as night. Behind her there followed a boy with hair as dark as her's, something familiar about his angular features making his stomach twist in knots.

No, he wouldn't even think it. It was impossible what the books said about Mordred's father.

To his chagrin Arthur rose from his throne and stepped down to greet his sister properly, holding out his hands to her in a conservative bid of a greeting. Evidently Arthur had not built much of an illusion around this as he'd anticipated and for that he was glad. Caution was paramount.

"Lady Morgana..." The King seemed briefly at a loss for words, serving her a small smile in the silence between. "Welcome home."

"My liege." She replied, taking his hands and bowing her head accordingly. "Thank you for granting myself and Mordred amnesty in our time of need."

Once she had stepped back and drawn the boy around to face the King head on Merlin felt the beginnings of his panic again, Mordred lifting his chin carefully and fixing Arthur with a cool stare, his green eyes moving cautiously over his uncle's appearance before he bowed his head in deference.

"Your highness." He acknowledged politely, his voice newly broken it seemed.

"Welcome, Mordred... I hope you will find a love of Camelot in time." Arthur offered, clearly unsure of how to address his nephew at the moment. Finally he turned, beckoning Guinevere to come forward to formally greet the pair as well. The reintroductions between the women were stilted, and the introduction to Mordred little better.

After Morgana and her son were escorted out and up to their chambers Guinevere departed as well, meaning to make arrangements in anticipation of a shared meal between the royal household and it's guests, the former handmaiden clearly fretting over how to handle things. Arthur however did not seem as concerned, sitting back in his throne till it was only he and Merlin left in the room.

"She's different." Arthur sighed, his sorcerer snorting at the commentary. "You _know_ what I mean."

Merlin hummed at that, the image of the Morgana they'd known dancing through his thoughts like a similar phantom of his mind, the dark haired man shaking those threads away to focus on his reply. "Of course, sire... It's hard to ignore what fourteen years has changed."

"Nearly fifteen." He corrected, glancing sidelong at his friend. "Her last attempt was nearly ten years ago, do you remember?"

It was hard to forget what it was like to have wraiths attempt a seizure of the castle. But scrying and the combined efforts of Merlin and Gaius had repelled them, Merlin himself eventually destroying the artifact that had summoned them in the first place. "We're not that old yet, Arthur. Unless you're implying something about your own mind?"

The blonde man made a disgusted noise, shooting him a look. "Of course not."

"Of course not." He echoed, bemused by the reaction. "A dragon's memory is a long one, after all." At least with that comment he earned a laugh, his heart skipping a beat at the sound.

"I suppose a Dragonlord would know." Pushing up from his throne Arthur offered the Court Sorcerer his arm, smirking as Merlin cuffed his shoulder for the gesture, letting it fall back to his side as the two strode from the room together. "You know you look as though you mean to attend someone's funeral."

Merlin forced a laugh at that, knocking shoulders with the King as they moved down the hall. "Hardly. Just felt like a change."

"You? Change?" His King echoed, brow raising as he raised a hand to stroke his chin. "Now that sounds like an ill omen if I ever heard one."

"Oh _do_ shut up clotpole." He grunted, the other man reaching out and plucking a black feather out of his cloak before rubbing it under the taller man's nose, the King smirking. "Arthur!"

"What? I needed a new quill." The blonde replied breezily, strolling ahead off toward his chambers. "Join us for dinner tonight, Merlin. And don't be late."

Merlin was left in the other man's proverbial dust, frowning at his back as he watched him walk away. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

As if he was going to leave Arthur unprotected anywhere near Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and write as much as I can this week because I have a sneaking suspicion that OUAT and I have had similar thoughts on the topic of The Original Dark One.


	13. Boys will be Boys

Despite Caledfwlch's very own museum seeming the perfect venue to his mother, Henry himself had very differing feelings on the matter despite going along with it. Getting out into town couldn't hurt, but he hardly expected Excalibur to be laid in such an obvious place.

While their tour group followed Humphrey along from room to room Henry purposefully dawdled, lingering in front of the plate glass cases of rusty swords and other "found" implements from the area, his interest being piqued more by the trinkets that laid about than the weaponry themselves. Something about them felt more honest... Like he was glimpsing the magic that was left in the town.

"You don't look like a history buff." Looking up Henry found himself nearly nose to nose with another boy who looked about his age, hair dark and just playing at the beginnings of curls, his eyes sharp and strangely pale much like his skin was.

Henry shrugged, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "Not really. Swords are cool and all but we've seen a load since London." The boy nodded, seeming to size him up.

"Sort of rare to see someone my own age kicking around here. Not many kids in town." He held out his hand. "I'm Andrew."

"Henry." He replied, taking the hand and awkwardly shaking it. "You come here a lot?"

Andrew shrugged, withdrawing his hand and curling both his thumbs through his belt loops, looking surprisingly at ease for as awkward as Henry felt about being approached. "My Uncle's the curator. Sometimes I kick about instead of going home... M'sure you've noticed there's not much to do 'round here, even for tourists."

Henry just gave him another tight smile in response, trying to come up with something that didn't feel unnatural. "It's okay. At least gets me out of school."

The darker haired boy smirked at that, glancing over his shoulder toward the faint sounds of shuffling and of Humphrey's exposition about something or other. "Think they'd notice if you ditch?"

"...probably not." Henry lied, trying to appear aloof and confident about that assertion. It seemed to work, as Andrew glanced back again before beckoning for the Author to follow.

"C'mon. S'might be fucking boring here but I've got video games at home." He hummed, sauntering toward the back of the building, presumably meaning to use the employee exits.

Glancing back Henry grimaced before schooling his face into a more enthusiastic expression, hurrying to follow Andrew out as he made a mental note to text his mother when he was free of scrutiny.

Something about Andrew seemed like he was worth investigating for a hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write this sort of in the rhythm of the episodes I try to keep things to the point as much as possible so this is a bit shorter than the others... Almost to the part I need to write ahead of Sunday!


	14. The Purple Madam

"I know we can do this, please do not let your faith waver now..." He whispered, hands clasped around her's as though they were preforming some kind of combined prayer, Merlin's gaze held to her as his heart beat out of whack. She was his everything, undoubtedly his other half in every way...

"Magic always comes with a price... Even one as pure and well intentioned as this... I just want you to be careful. If this becomes too much we _must_ flee." She murmured, voice gentle and oh, so sweet. The love he felt was all consuming, filling him up and making him feel as though nothing could possibly beat him.

"Of course..." He meant it. It wasn't a lie. She smiled.

"Then let us end this." She withdrew her hands from his, grasping her skirts as she stood up, Merlin only lingering long enough to grab the dagger from where it had sat by his knees. Tonight Albion's bane would be harnessed and locked away. There would be no more great threat looming over them all.

Their plan was flawless.

Finding the beast was a matter of calling to it with great magic, Merlin's power alone drawing it near, undoubtedly it dying to gobble him up. It swirled and lashed out from overhead, the pair of them dodging and blocking as it aimed to consume all that they could give.

Finally finding an opening Merlin shouted the spell, her voice joining his as they chanted the lyrical, ancient tongue in order to bring it in and bind it.

But as the spell progressed it seemed it was doing something strange, unlike what they had thought it would do. It was not only beginning to bind to the dagger but bind to Merlin as well, his panic rising despite his continued recitation of the incantation.

That was until he was tackled, the dagger wrested from his grip just like the air was from his lungs, her shouts ringing in his ears as she bellowed the last of the spell to the sky.

Stumbling backward as the darkness rounded her Merlin could only watch in horror as it pushed inward, sliding up her arms and legs to cover her in what looked a lightless lacquer, the only thing left exposed being the dagger itself as it writhed upon her flesh.

" _NO!_ " Irrational as it was he still wrenched out a hand, trying to call the dagger from her palm to his as though it might do any good. Nothing happened in response, only the writhing seemed to slow as dark letters engraved themselves onto the blade in a hail of sparks.

**F. R. E. Y. A.**

As soon as the curl of the A subsided so did all motion from the darkness, it evaporating into a fine mist as she fell backward, Merlin diving to catch her before she could hit the ground. Cradling her to his chest he smoothed the hair from her face, murmuring horrified no's to himself as he tried to rouse her.

"Freya... Freya please..." It seemed crying was unavoidable.

Eyes slowly opening she looked at him as though nothing had happened, her smile creeping in as she lovingly caressed his cheek. "Oh Merlin..."

"Freya, oh my goodness Freya how could you-"

Suddenly her hand fisted in his hair, yanking harshly as her smile took a saccharine sort of twist. "Call me Mim, darling... I rather feel like a Mim."

Wincing as he tried to uncurl her fingers from his hair she giggled a bit, holding fast as she sat up and pushed him back, sitting atop him as she tapped the tip of the dagger just under his chin. "Oh Merlin... Don't you know?"

Leaning in close she laid a kiss on his forehead. "Magic _always_ comes with a price."

Then he was alone, the forest silent save for his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT IT OUT THERE. NOW WE'LL SEE IF OUAT DOES IT SIMILAR.


	15. The Game Has Changed

"You're sure your mom won't mind me being here?" Henry questioned quietly as they headed inside Andrew's home, the walk unsurprisingly a long one, though it was luckily only on the outer edge of the town's epicenter. Henry was loathe to think of the walk he might've had if this boy's house had turned out to be as far out as the ones he'd seen driving in.

"Anything that makes her think I'm _normal_ pleases her, so me bringin' you 'round certainly won't bother her any." The dark haired boy answered, strolling through into the kitchen to poke around in the fridge, leaving Henry to his own devices, the Author still hovering in the entryway as though there might be something waiting to jump out and grab him.

"So what do you play?" Andrew asked, hefting up an armful of soda onto the counter beside the appliance before shutting it's door, leaning on it's edge and giving Henry a curious look. "...don' worry, s'not like the roof's going to fall in. House isn't that old."

Henry grimaced a bit at the comment, finally stepping into the room fully before beginning to shuck out of his coat. "Mostly Space Paranoids... Y'know, handheld stuff... Don't have a lot of time back home." At least for that he could tell the truth.

Andrew seemed to take it in stride, smiling broadly as he scooped the drinks up again, nudging the other boy along with his shoulder after he'd put his coat over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "You're in luck, then. I've got Space Paranoids for the Xbox. Best of both worlds." He headed into the next room, a modestly decorated living room with a few chairs in addition to the couch, a few family photos set around depicting Andrew and a woman who Henry could only assume was his mother, the pair pale and raven haired... Unsurprisingly none of the pictures depicted either of them at differing stages. Andrew was unchanged in each.

What surprised him was that there were no pictures of anyone else. Henry had at least supposed that Andrew's uncle might make an appearance... And yet...

"Oi, don't be making eyes at my mum." The other boy barked out, apparently finally having noticed Henry's diverted interests. "I know she's pretty but don't be a prick about it."

"O-oh I wasn't... I just was thinking..." Henry pursed his lips, looking toward the floor as he scrambled for an explanation. "...my mom. It used to be like that for us too." He pushed out, awkwardly waving to the nearest frame. "Just the two of us..."

Andrew raised an eyebrow at that, flopping onto the couch with controller in hand. "Yeah?"

"...yeah." It was only half a lie. "You probably saw her, right? She was pushing my... new brother around." The delay almost sounded bitter, Henry hoping silently that some of his mothers' acting capabilities had rubbed off on him.

The way Andrew's brow furrowed made him feel hopeful, Henry just shrugging his shoulders as he finally plodded over and sat down on the couch beside the other boy.

"...so you miss it." The other boy stated, tone dubious and awkward, clearly unsure if he should console him or let him be.

Taking a slow, deep breath in Henry gave him a tight, brittle smile, one he hoped he'd formulated properly. "Yeah. Sucks."

After a beat and a half Andrew just nodded, letting the topic lie in favor of loading up Space Paranoids. Henry thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to go further with that, there was only so much emotion he could feign.

Reaching out he picked up the other controller the boy had left on the coffee-table, smiling more genuinely as the Space Paranoid's theme played and the screen loaded up. "Wow... Look's great on a big screen."

The other boy grinned widely. "S'why I can't play the handhelds, why squint my eyes when I can play in HD?" Clicking start his expression became a bit cocky. "What's your high-score?"

Henry frowned, trying to remember the number he'd gotten last. It had been eons it felt like since he'd gotten to sit down and really play... So much had gone on there was rarely a breather to be had. "Fifty thousand I think? Somewhere near there, anyway."

Andrew flicked through the menu, bringing up the score list for the local data, Henry's eyes going wide when it finally loaded.

There on nearly every name line were four, very important letters:  
**MORD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bonus scene from the Tron fan in me:  
> Henry: Can we play doubles?  
> Andrew: *wrinkles his nose* On the same team?  
> Henry: Yeah, exactly!  
> Andrew: Screw that, I wanna know whether yer bluffin' about that score or not!


	16. The Magic of Life & Death

Despite Morgana's prior predilections for antagonism to Merlin's chagrin she was acting the perfect guest, though one that held her hosts at arms length with a seemingly deferring manner. There was not one barb or cutting comment directed at Arthur or his queen... And it made Merlin feel like he was walking on pins and needles the entire time.

Arthur was not making him feel any better about it, though the man's initial wariness had been noticeable it had diminished with time, the King seemingly comfortable with his half-sister's presence... And even more worryingly he was actually fond of her child.

The child that would be _his murderer_.

The King treated the boy as if he were his own despite the obvious issues there were with that, Arthur's lackluster relationship with his father and the boy's own strangeness leading to many a stilted moment between them that was simply painful to watch.

"How can you foster him like this when you know the womb he came from was lined with poison?" He finally snarled one night over the tense dinner he'd shared with the King after a day of picking at each other like carrion birds. The Saxons were reported to be pushing back into Albion and neither man could agree with the other on what to do.

Arthur actually appeared startled by his tone despite it's fair use in the last few hours, squinting at Merlin across the table as his lips thinned, displeasure clear that he was being questioned at all.

"Just because you lacked a father doesn't mean that my nephew has to endure the same." He answered, Merlin gritting his teeth at the cool tones that cut deep. Merlin's father had always been a touchy subject and Arthur would pay dearly for bringing him into this.

"So shall Guinevere foster him as well since he lacks a mother _like you did_?" He hisses, Arthur's eyes going wide before he slams his goblet down onto the table top, his wine sloshing out with the movement. They're on the cusp of what this whole day was leading to, teetering just so...

"Turning the barbs you wish to use on Morgana against your King is truly your most stunning act of idiocy this week. What's next? Shall you attempt to flay me alive as well in her stead?" He spat, looking terribly close to getting to his feet to attempt to throttle the warlock.

"You're the cabbageheaded horse's ARSE that started this!" Merlin _did_ get to his feet, rounding the table and gesturing between them. "If you've got something to say to me, Arthur, then say it _properly_ , I don't need your courtly manner."

Still sitting the blonde glared up at him, arms crossed and foot pressed against the floor so his chair was tipped back so he was better suited to look at Merlin. "You've been treating me like a simpleton since she arrived and have begun acting the same in Council. You're undermining _your King_ whilst you fret like a fishwife over a child! Do you think she would go so far as to press a dagger into his palm? Ask him to do me in in the middle of dinner?"

The King was practically gnashing his teeth. "If she wanted to be done with me she would be, it's been two months of this and all her requests have been for the boy's sake. She remains in her rooms, stays with her escort, and has been immaculately polite. Even if she hates me she would not forsake what she could have this way!"

"And what could she have, Arthur!?" Merlin finally cried, getting in his face as his frustration only climbed higher. "What is this all for!?"

"Like it or not, Merlin, he's my _heir_." Arthur bit out, letting his chair back down with a loud smack of wood on stone. For whatever reason his eyes were glassy as he looked away, his posture sagging.

Merlin went cold all over, feeling rather like he was crumbling as he took as step back. "...what do you mean?"

"...I'm surprised Gaius didn't tell you... But I suppose you wouldn't have heard him over your own fear." The other man muttered, rubbing a hand over his mouth. A last, feeble attempt to stab at Merlin's pride. "He's sure of it now... Why Guinevere is not with child..."

For whatever reason Merlin found himself sliding to his knees, one of his hands curling over Arthur's knee as he looked up at him, his anger dissolving so quickly he could barely keep a hold of the memory of why he had been at all.

"It's me." Arthur murmured, his tone sounding all wrong, like he was trying to find it amusing. "Fertility from infertility doesn't work... Not... not really..."

Merlin grimaced, all the pieces slotting into place. At least he could take comfort in that fact that Mordred being his was now entirely impossible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, nearly jumping when Arthur barked out a dry sounding laugh, his hand rubbing over his face again.

"Yeah... I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally called what happened with OUAT's Nim but holy hell why that finale?? WHY???


	17. Names are Power

Reconvening was a tricky thing. Henry eventually got to leave Andrew's around five or so, the two trudging back into town so he could "slip back in" as Andrew worded it, the other boy seeming reluctant to let Henry go despite the looming consequences he would think he had.

Maybe he'd have them anyway depending on how frantic his mother was feeling.

"I'll see you around, right?" Henry asked tentatively as they finally stopped near the corner of the inn.

"...yeah. I'll track you down if I need another rematch. You're here till next week, right?"

He nodded, noticing Andrew's fidgeting just before the other boy decided to gently punch him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for??"

"For beating me, obviously."

Smiling at the odd gesture he jumped a bit when he heard his name called, the both of them looking at the other with wide eyes before Henry motioned for Andrew to be off, the other boy giving him a slight nod before hightailing it away down the street.

"Henry Daniel _Nolan_!" The stress on the fake last name coming out of his Grandmother's mouth made him cringe a little, the Author turning around and pasting on an earnest smile. "H-Hi... _Mom_."

Immediately Snow grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off with her at a quick pace, pulling him through the inn door and up the stairs without even so much as a backward glance. If this anger was genuine then maybe he was really in for it...

Once up the staircase she dragged him down the hall and into their room, banging it shut and thrusting him forward practically into his mother's arms. "Henry!"

Sagging against the door his grandmother let out a blustery sigh. "I found him outside on the corner."

Regina frowned, getting a look at him after being out of her mind trying to find him along with Charming and Hooksalot after their fruitless tour of Caledfwlch's museum. "Where have you been?"

"With the curator's nephew." He breathed, working up a grin. "I think I've figured some things out."

Snow went to the cradle as Regina stepped back, settling down on the edge of the bed as she scrutinized him, her step-daughter sitting beside her at a respectable distance with her son in her lap. Taking a deep breath in he spilled the biggest discovery.

"I found Mordred."

Both looked surprised, his grandmother leaning forward slightly. "But how?"

"When I went with the curator's nephew to his house we played some Space Paranoids... When you get a high score you get to enter your name or whatever you want... All of his high scores were tied to the name Mord." He gestured excitedly, fingers spread in a sort of 'tada' motion. "It's like the clues from the book, except not in likenesses. Mordred still knows his name, he just thinks it's a cool pseudonym so he uses it for games."

The seated women exchanged a look, both looking impressed and rather relieved. At least someone was getting somewhere. "Did you find out anything more?"

Henry scrubbed a hand through his hair, giving them a hopeful look. "I saw the photos in his home and they're all of him and his mother. I'm willing to bet that the families here didn't get separated, so his mother has got to be Morgana... and the curator being Arthur."

Understanding seemed to dawn on Regina's face just as Snow's did, the former mayor of Storybrooke speaking before the current.

"Humphrey _did_ talk about the woman who runs this place, they're getting a divorce..."

Snow nodded, looking excited. "She told me about that too, she looked so worried this afternoon I asked her what was wrong... She said that the divorce papers have been taking ages to process."

"Guinevere." Henry finally filled in, brimming with glee. "We've just got to keep an eye on them, one of them might actually give up some information that could get us to the sword."

"Too bad the museum was a bust." The current mayor sighed, rocking her son a bit. "Apparently everything has to be a chore when you're on a magical quest."

Regina snorted at her, rolling her eyes. "As if a hero such as yourself should expect any different."

"I just want Emma back... Would it kill the universe to be kind and make things easier once in a while?"

Henry's shoulders drooped a bit, the boy rubbing a hand over his mouth as he wondered how his mother was doing... Hopefully she was safe and not going on a rampage wherever she had ended up. "We'll find the sword soon, I'm sure of it."

"Goodness knows what'll happen then..." Snow murmured, looking between the other two before returning her attention to her sleeping son. "Hopefully the owner won't want it back any time soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just where the hell is Excal when you need it?


	18. By Any Means Necessary

If only his focus hadn't been directed at Mordred perhaps this could've been circumvented.

One morning Morgana burst into the council chambers looking disheveled and panicked, taking Merlin back to moments long forgotten of the days in Uther's court when her sight was first manifesting, leaving her tearful and scared in their wake. Despite it being nearly sixteen years since they'd laid eyes upon her this way Merlin felt as though the time between them had dissolved, leaving the Morgana of the past standing in the entry way.

"I had not seen it! They are coming and I was caught unawares!" She cried, inconsolable as the members of the round table looked on shocked and disturbed, Gwaine rising from his chair and taking a few steps toward her before Sir Leon slid from his seat and went to offer her support, the dark haired sorceress leaning upon his arm as she wiped her eyes.

Instead of demanding answers of her from his seat much to his Court Sorcerer's chagrin the King rose as well and went to his sister, carefully offering her his hands in a manner that shocked Merlin deeply. Arthur knew little of magic, and to offer her such a gesture as that was to offer an opening. Had they been...?

"Show me." He murmured, Merlin's core going cold. They had. His eyes had not been keen enough where they were concerned. Arthur had taken time alone with her... Likely _more_ than enough to have learned such a gesture.

Taking his hand Uther Pendragon's offspring both stiffened, the magic in the room becoming briefly heady as the vision's findings passed between them. When it ebbed the pair seemed to hold hands tighter, staring into the other's eyes as though something more were happening.

When Arthur spoke his voice was hoarse, the King releasing her and turning to address his fellow knights. "Dumnonia is bringing war to our doorstep. Constantine has allied with the Saxons and their first wave will be upon us soon. We must prepare."

As the blonde doled out orders he shot Merlin a firm look, clearly warding his undoubted questions off for the moment in favor of strengthening their defenses.

Out of spite Merlin glared at him, disappearing in a flourish of feathers to fly from the window to his tower to begin his work. The utter _prat_ , thinking that he should keep Merlin in the dark like that about _Morgana_ of all people.

When Dumnonia made it to their door with their would-be usurper leading the charge it wasn't terribly surprising that they were repelled by their efforts... But their numbers were great, and even with the retreat they beat it was undoubted that a second wave would soon be coming to the keep.

As was his usual infuriating conduct Arthur insisted upon being out in the thick of it with his knights, Merlin grinding his teeth as he stood on the ramparts and rained magic upon their enemy, making sure even from there to keep a close eye on his king.

Who would've guessed the true fall that day would be taken after the battle was done.

Guinevere and Lancelot in the heat of the moment had reunited passionately in a corridor they'd thought deserted. Arthur had meant to take a shortcut back to his chambers for a brief respite. Merlin had followed, intent upon getting his answers.

Anguish flooded Arthur and all was lost. "Guinevere..."

The lovers parted, startled, flushed, and wide eyed, the pair of them staring at their King as though they were seeing something utterly impossible before them.

It felt like a boulder had dropped into Merlin's stomach.

"You... How COULD you!? How could EITHER OF YOU!?" Arthur shook as he drew Excalibur from it's sheath, pointing it at the pair of them in a moment of madness. The sword that could fell any foe was pointed at the last people in the land it should've been pointed at.

"Arthur wait, please-" Guinevere started, voice trembling as she raised her hands begging, placating.

"Sire, it was I-" Lancelot began, his voice strong but somehow broken sounding as he took a step forward, ready to take the blame.

"Silence!" The King spat, Merlin standing just behind him, still as a statue. Arthur's shoulders were trembling. He sounded fit to cry. "Don't you DARE try to explain. There is _nothing_ to say."

Was this really it? This was the true sign of the end?

"You are both _banished_ from Camelot henceforth. Leave _now_ or I will execute you _both_ on grounds of treason."

The memory of a passage in his book, one that he'd thought least likely of all. The downfall of Arthur coming from the turning of Lancelot from his court.

"Sire!" Lancelot cried, it sounding almost as though he was mortally wounded by the decree itself, reaching out now in a stance that nearly matched his beloved queen. "Sire, please..."

The feelings that consumed Arthur utterly sent him charging forward, sword raised with intent to cut Lancelot down, Merlin faintly taking notice of the shriek that came from Guinevere, his hands flicking out without thought to wrap magic around his King, reeling him back to thwart this mistake.

It was all a mistake. Merlin had let this go too far and he'd no way to fix it.

There had to be a way to fix it.

Letting go an enraged scream Arthur thrashed in Merlin's magical hold, tears streaking his face as he tried to escape. Gritting his teeth Merlin let his magic grab hold of Excalibur and yank it from the King's hands, depositing him on the floor behind him, leaving him in the middle as though he were about to mediate.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared, lunging forward with an expression that pained the warlock more deeply than any before it, even the most scathing of words had not stabbed in and dug as deep as this. Before he could get far he threw up wards on either side of himself, barring any entry lest someone think he was taking a side.

Taking a shuddery breath he looked down at Excalibur, tracing the runes on it's blade as he considered the situation, the solution whirling in his mind as Freya's words played over and over again.

Magic always comes with a price.

He'd pay any price for this.

Closing his eyes he held Excalibur above his head, letting his magic move freely as he chanced a look at those present, Guinevere and Lancelot looking terrified on one side while Arthur looked confused and hurt on the other.

"...I can't let you die." Merlin murmured, looking into Arthur's eyes as his magic fed into the sword. "I won't."

"Merlin?"

"NO!" The shriek that came from the mouth of the corridor was Morgana's but Merlin didn't spare her a look as he pushed his magic further, it exploding from the tip of the sword and engulfing everything.

When he thrust Excalibur into the earth before his feet the world was changed, sucked dry as it built and wove new stories around each person, leaving Merlin standing alone in a little park, people somewhere nearby going about their day as though nothing had happened.

It was Christmas day, 1963.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this part done. Hope you guys like it.


	19. The Green Dragon

Creeping from their room was a simple matter, Maleficent sliding out the door with shoes in hand and purse in the other, though she doubted terribly she'd need the pittance she'd been fobbed by Regina at some point a few evenings before.

She'd spotted him through the window, looking the same as ever as he puttered about quietly cleaning glasses and attending patrons, his King collapsed uselessly drunk on his stool at the corner of the bar.

Discretion wouldn't be necessary. The magic of disbelieving was strongly woven through the fabric of this place.

Strolling through the door and nodding politely to a few people as they ambled out she settled herself at the opposing corner, watching the dark haired man peer at his charge, confirming his sleeping state before he filled two glasses and handed them off to his waiting customers. The way his shoulders were tense betrayed how hard he was ignoring her.

"Yoo hoo, bar keep?" She called out, smirking as he turned his head just a tad. "I'd like some service, if you please."

Nodding curtly to that he turned and walked to her side of things, offering her a tight smile before setting down a cardboard coaster in front of her. "Good evening, ma'am, I'm so sorry for the delay. What might I get you?"

"A green dragon... And your ear, if you don't mind?"

"Ma'am?" He asked, looking dubious as he picked one of the bottles from beneath the bar.

"Oh come now, they're even larger than I remember... Surely you could spare them for just a few?"

Eyes briefly flashing gold he gave her another, tight smile. "Certainly."

Glancing him over as he mixed her drink noisily together Maleficent had to let out a laugh, finding his name tag read "Christian" of all things.

Putting the glass down on the coaster he wrinkled his nose a bit, leaning in as though that could intimidate her. An inch of difference was not a height to intimidate with, let alone a woman of her breeding.

"So what might I lend an ear to this evening? Girl trouble?" He drawled, clearly attempting to hit a nerve. Oh if only he realized.

"Of a kind. But we'll get to that in a bit... I can't believe you chose such a silly name. A homage to the New Religion? Really?" Maleficent laughed again, ignoring the way his knuckles went white where he clutched the bar.

"Really, Merlin... You're too adorable. Truly a shame we're not good together." She sighed, picking up her glass and taking a sip. "Mm... Not half bad..."

The warlock looked furious, pulling his hands away from the bar before he could do something noticeable like warp the wood. The awful bitch always knew how to get under his skin. "What do you want from me? Are you here on behalf of your little _tour group_?"

He'd clearly hoped she'd be surprised but Maleficent looked anything but, resting her cheek comfortably against her hand, looking him up and down. "I've always been one for personal interests, you know that."

"So what is it? Clearly you want something from me otherwise you'd just be on your merry way with your dark haired girlfriend." Merlin wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "Type much?"

Maleficent laughed openly again, though this time she allowed herself to be loud. "Oh darling... Really... You're so... Cute." She picked up her glass again, this time draining it. "That's your daughter."

That time the insufferable warlock barked out a dry laugh, making poor, napping Humphrey cringe in his sleep at the sound. "You're sure your protege wasn't the unfortunate culprit instead? You certainly were having it on last time I was around."

"And last time you were around, darling, we got tangled up and I laid an egg." Maleficent replied, smiling at him as she pushed the drink aside. "As lovely as Regina was... She was no Dragon."

Watching the dark haired man try and work up a retort was truly a joy, his expressive face showing just how aggravated and in denial he was about the possibility.

"So how long has this whole thing gone on?" She hummed, gesturing around them to better prompt the barkeep. "Is this where Camelot went? Your little captive kingdom?" It seemed to get under his skin, Merlin fixing her with a sharp glare.

"Chris?" The man on the other side of the bar called out, lifting his face as he waved at Merlin in a drowsy manner. "Chris... Chris can you take me home?? D'wanna make Chelsea bite m'ear off again..."

Merlin cringed, looking to Maleficent as she looked curiously between the two.

Ah.

"Yeah... Just let me get your coat, Humphrey, and I'll drive you."

Maleficent watched as the bartender wrestled the drunk man into his coat, dodging the strange invasion of space that seemed to happen every time his face got too close to the other man's. It looked like the man was attempting to plant a kiss on Merlin.

Ah indeed.

Clumsily the two staggered toward the door, the warlock supporting most of the man's weight as one of the patron's opened it for them, the two disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent knows what up.
> 
> This shit was put off for a million years because I have no idea how Merlin should interact with the OUAT crew. Jfc this was hard to get done.


	20. An Interlude

The morning proved interesting, and by interesting the dark haired sorceress meant tedious, finding Maleficent up and rather perky, the woman inviting herself to sit at Regina's table as she had her breakfast. For whatever reason the blonde woman seemed pleased as punch and it was more than a little unsettling.

"I don't recall you being much of a morning person." She commented tartly, setting her cup aside and picking up her fork, poking at her omelette tiredly.

"I see you remain decidedly not." Maleficent shot back, smiling blithely as she stirred her tea. "Even with a lovely wake up call you always were prone to frown."

Regina stiffened, narrowing her eyes at the smirking Dragon, refusing to let her mind wander to bygone days.

Maleficent only rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips still quirked up. "Any progress on your little quest?"

She stopped and listened briefly to the puttering around that Genevieve was doing at the front desk, the nook they were breakfasting in not far away. Despite knowing the rules to this kind of curse Regina still felt like she was on pins and needles, just waiting for someone to pick up on what they were doing there. "We've figured out the identities of a few. Henry's detour proved useful."

"Is that so?" Maleficent purred, Regina body shuddering despite how long they'd been decidedly been apart. Her ex was truly insufferable. "Who?"

"A witch, some royals, and the usurper." She outlined delicately, pointedly ending the sentence with a mouthful of egg so the Dragon couldn't push her immediately for more. Maleficent rolled her eyes again, taking a sip of her tea.

"So you've found the players, but where's the key?"

"A good question." Regina sighed, avoiding looking at Maleficent for the time being. She was really beginning to run out of ideas herself, the Queen hoping dearly that her clever son would be able to come up with something feasible.

They finished breakfast in blessed silence, the blonde departing without saying another word.

***

Merlin walked the farmer's market, working through an apple as he tried to work through this new predicament. It had been foolish to hope that Maleficent wouldn't approach him, the awful snake in the grass. She'd likely gone straight back to the lot of them and given him away... And yet...

The women that wandered to and fro seemed oblivious to him. Snow White, the sweet faced little trouble maker, perused stalls as she pushed the pram along, her babe gurgling and teething on something or other that she'd brought along.

The woman who wandered with her...

This was the girl he'd _thought_ was Maleficent's newest flame. She'd always had a taste for young, dark haired things. And yet...

And yet this girl... The awful woman had dared to tell him that she was his.

His daughter.

It wasn't possible, was it? Had it been that long since he'd last left? Surely this girl... This _woman_ was in her late twenties, early thirties even.

Reaching out carefully he let his magic touch the little flame he could feel from her, the brunette jerking noticeably and looking around as though she'd been bumped into.

When she looked back toward him Merlin felt a strange something, the expression she had on reminding him vaguely of...

He shook his head, pointedly avoiding catching her gaze as he took another bite out of his apple. His mother had never had such a long face, her hair never that dark. But the nose... and there was something about her mouth.

It was impossible. Maleficent had to be lying to him. It was a distraction, nothing more.

The woman leaned in as Snow said something, tucking some hair behind one ear. Merlin stared openly, apple partway to his mouth.

Those ears.

Those were _his_ ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I updated but I think I might be able to move forward with the plot now that I have a little more of an idea of how to execute it!


	21. Myrddin

It seemed that Andrew and Henry's meeting was not meant to be a singular instance, the local boy boldly going into the Cracked Crown Saturday morning and asking after Henry at the desk. Regina watched openly from where she sat in the little dinette, taking in the boy who her son had identified as the infamous Mordred.

He was lean and dark haired and almost shockingly pale, Regina musing over his high contrast looks before catching sight of unsettlingly light colored eyes, the woman frowning a bit as she tried to catch their actual color as the boy fidgeted. Genevieve seemed amused by his behavior, straightening up her desk just as Regina recognized the familiar tempo of Henry's footsteps.

She noticed he seemed genuinely pleased to see Andrew again, the pair shuffling their feet a bit as they got reacquainted, the local boy clearly offering something that Henry eagerly accepted. Regina took a sip of her coffee, eyeing the pair speculatively. It wasn't often that Henry had time with someone of his age with all the goings on... It was nice to see him like this, even if there was technically some ulterior goings on from their side.

She couldn't imagine what the future might hold, but she hoped that somehow perhaps Henry would come away from this venture with a friend.

***

Henry was relieved that Andrew had sought him out instead of the other way around, the Author worried that he'd have to make excuses himself to see the other boy. Andrew had asked if he wanted to have a real tour of the place and that suited him just fine, the pair of them slinking out of the hotel as though Henry was actually sneaking away from his family.

"So where are you taking me first?" He asked, the other boy shoving his hands deep into his hoodie pockets, his green eyes flicking over Henry a second or two before an impish smile curled on his face.

"There's plenty of good haunts, we'll go to the center first, then the chippy. Usually some kids kicking around on days like this. Maybe go down to the market if that suits your fancy?" Henry smiled in response to that plan, nodding his head.

"Sounds good to me."

***

Merlin sinks a little deeper into his scarf and coat, watching the boys head down the street with a critical eye.

There was hardly reason for him to scrutinize a child, even if he happened to be palling around with Mordred. The adults were of much greater concern, even without Maleficent holding her tongue on the matter of who he was. They were here with clear purpose. He'd drive them out yet.

***

Lily wasn't entirely certain how she wound up becoming so involved with the very people that had caused her life so much strife. Yet again she was walking through the town side by side with Emma's mother and evidently their latest addition to the family...

But after everything she could scarcely summon the flames of anger that had once roiled in her gut, idly rubbing at her birthmark as she silently took yet another look at the infamous Snow White, Prince Charming walking on her other side.

Maybe it was because, as it stood, they appeared to be so close to her in age? The disconnect in her mind of such a couple being present on the day of her birth too great to process it seemed, frustration eating into her. She deserved to be angry. She deserved to have... something for all they did to her...

And yet, and yet...

Functionally they had placed their daughter into the same boat. They'd both lived anguished, unfulfilling lives till they'd been reunited with their parents. Or parent, in her case.

Glancing down at her wrist she frowned, remembering the odd sensation the day prior. A feeling of connection...

It was like she'd turned and expected to find Emma. The sensation was nostalgic and awful by turns, the unwanted memories of her foster days leaving her feeling low.

Raising her eyes again she spotted the stranger she'd found instead the previous day walking along the other side of the street, his prominent ears and dark hair making him easy to identify. It was strange to see him again when her thoughts were so occupied. It was like it was meant to be.

Frowning slightly she tracked him down the street till she had to turn fully, brow furrowing when inexplicably she found him gone.

Rubbing her birthmark again she glanced back toward Snow and Charming, wondering if perhaps... just perhaps... she wasn't just fooling herself.

***

Henry can't remember the last time he had such... normal fun. It's a bizarre line of thought that he can't help, finding that his life had been bizarrely busy since breaking the curse that was supposed to end all their problems. It had been ages since he'd had hours to himself without some sort of dramatic consequences looming overhead.

Well... He supposed there were looming consequences still, but it was the first time in a long while that he'd been able to forget that and act his age.

Despite knowing what he knew he couldn't help but forget himself around Andrew, the other boy just enough of a delinquent (but compatible nonetheless) to make Henry edge out of his comfort zone.

After stirring up a bit of trouble in the back alleys of the town they'd stuffed their faces with greasy, crispy fish and fries, Andrew kicking him in the shin for each time he slipped up said "fries" over "chips". Afterward they'd flopped down on a park bench in the town square, Henry taking a breather and just people watching a bit, Andrew slumped and leaned against his side as he flicked through his phone.

Suddenly Henry finds a woman waving to him, or at them, belatedly recognizing her face before looking to the other boy. "Isn't that your mom?"

Andrew stiffened against his side then sat up, looking to where he was pointing and then coloring slightly at the sight of her. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Andrew! I thought you'd be at home!" The woman called out, smiling at her son broadly. "Who's this you're with?"

"Mum, this is Henry." Andrew answered, gesturing to him and then to her awkwardly. "Henry... this is my mum." Looking back to her he cleared his throat slightly, pocketing his phone. "Henry's from America. I was just showing him 'round."

"Nice to meet you." Henry offered as he held out his hand, Morgana shaking it a moment later as she smiled broadly at him.

"Likewise I'm sure. You can call me Chelsea." Looking back to her son she inclined her head. "So what've you shown him?"

"Loads of stuff." Andrew answered cagily, flushing with color again at the scrutiny. "Just taking a breather for now."

"Have you covered old Myrddin?"

Andrew huffed and wrinkled his nose, shrugging a bit. "It's just a tree."

Chelsea snorted softly, smiling a bit at her son's behavior. "Says the boy who was obsessed with the story."

Henry's eyebrows raised a bit when the other boy turned pink, a frown breaking out across his features. "Mum!!"

Morgana- "Chelsea" only let her smile turn a bit more impish in response to that complaint, looking to Henry and gesturing toward the tall tree that stood at the center of the area. "Legend has it that Myrddin- that's Merlin, you know, from the old myths -stands silent vigil over Caledfwlch, waiting for his King."

Henry made a noise of interest to be polite, wondering briefly at the irony at play there. Was it possible that Merlin really was lurking beneath the bark? Or was it just another dead end to add to his list?

"Mum don't you have _someplace_ to be?" Andrew stressed, brow furrowed as he stared her down, clearly trying to convey some meaning without words. Henry couldn't fathom quite what, well, aside from perhaps being embarrassed by her presence in some capacity.

Chelsea looked bemused before seeming to take whatever hint there was, giggling a bit and plunging her hand into her pocket. "Oh, of course! How could I forget... I've got to... give Humphrey his house keys! He's so forgetful." She waved her goodbyes and then trotted away, turning and giving Andrew a quick thumbs up that made the boy go pink faced again.

Discarding his curiosity over that for the moment Henry stood up, wandering across to inspect the towering tree, scraping at it's bark a bit with his fingernail. He'd hoped some kind of magical thing would happen in response, but only a little bit of bark flaked off onto his sleeve.

"Really think he's in there?" Henry asked as Andrew came to stand beside him, hands deep in his pockets.

Blowing out a breath in response the taller boy gave Henry a sarcastic look. "Oh yes. Of course he is. No doubt about it."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the dry expression Andrew had on, Henry elbowing him gently. "Come on, tell me a bit about it."

"The story goes like this:" Andrew starts with a sigh, rolling his eyes before staring up into Myrddin's branches. "Myrddin desired a woman, Niviane, who did not return his interest. Fearing he might enscorrel her and force her into something intimate she made demands that in order for her to consider his interests he must teach her all the magic he knew." The other boy paused, snorting softly in irritation as he looked back at Henry. "Of course he agreed, blinded by how much he wanted her, unable to see the forest for the trees."

Henry laughed at that, shaking his head a bit. "Good tie in."

"Thank you." Andrew replied graciously, tipping his chin up with an air of haughtiness somehow. "I know my craft well."

"Oh indeed you do, sir." The Author teased back, nudging him to continue.

"Once sufficiently trained in all things magical Niviane wanted to be rid of Myrddin's personal designs, so when fraught with worry for his King's well being she caught him unawares and cursed him into the form of a tree. This tree, supposedly."

"Well that's... one way to dodge a date." Henry said dubiously, frowning a bit at the tale. It was a kind of collusion of what he'd read before, but something about it made him wonder. Reaching out again he drew his palm over the bark, blinking as Andrew covered his hand with his own.

The air felt strangely electric when he looked at the other boy. Andrew leaned in, murmuring the next few words. "Can you feel his heart beating?"

Henry could certainly feel his own.

Suddenly the bark broke beneath their hands, falling out from under Henry's palm and startling them both.

"Oh great." Andrew groaned, Henry fidgeting with his sleeves and the bottom of his jacket as the other boy leaned over and picked up the piece. "Looks like Myrddin is on his way out... Isn't this what trees do when they're dying?"

Swallowing the lump in his throats Henry stared at the back of Andrew's hand, his brain scrambling to normalize. "I... I guess so?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got put on the far back burner while I finished up WW and restarted work on ValBro. Here's hoping I can knock out another chapter soon!


End file.
